


I should have kissed you

by Yoshiaki



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, i'm sorry Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Clark regrets not telling Arthur how he truly felt and here he was, watching Arthur marry Mera.





	I should have kissed you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but hey....
> 
> I DO NOT own Justice League or any of its characters. DC & DCU would punch me in the stomach and I also do NOT make or get any money out of this. 
> 
> Do forgive me for any grammatical errors okay. Thank you!

_Just saying..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_'I should have kissed you…'_

Clark was deep in thought as he straightened himself, his fingers joined together down his front over his dark-green suede suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a nice dark-green bow-tie. He looked rather dashing and so did Bruce, Victor and Barry in matching suits, standing by his side in a neat line and facing the crowd. 

He took a small deep breath to calm his nerves because today was a very big day.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the great union of Mera and Arthur…" the priest began and Clark sighed out sadly. Arthur looked perfect, he always looked perfect even in ragged clothing and how did Clark know that? Simple; Clark was utterly in love with Arthur, so much so that everything Arthur did was intoxicating to Clark. Arthur would be the second earlier riser in the team just after Clark and when he would step into the kitchen, his hair dishevelled and his eyes still blinking sleep away, Clark's heartbeat would rise intensely until he was sure that it would burst. Then when Arthur would say, "Good morning Kal" with that husky voice of his and Clark was sure that he had died and went to heaven. 

He knew he was in love with Arthur from the way he would be caught staring at the merman's physique, how his large biceps would flex absentmindedly when he swung his trident or when he would grab an item on the very top of the cupboard even though Clark could float up to reach for it. 

And now… now he stood as Arthur's best man, watching the man he loved marry a woman who could bear children for him and take care of him. What could Clark ever do? Nothing… nothing.

_Really now?_

Well he wasn't sure. 

"If there's anyone who would like to object to the union of these two individuals, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest announced and Clark felt his heart hammer away in his chest. He wanted to object, he really did but he could never stand in the way of Arthur's happiness, even if it meant not being with him. The whole room was silent for a long moment then the priest continued, "And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you king and queen of Atlantis, you may kiss the bride." Clark felt his very soul leave his body when he watched the love of his life share a kiss with his now-consort. 

Nothing else could compare to the pain he felt.

 

At the reception, after taking pictures and saying his speech, Clark was sitting by the corner, watching his friends dance with their partners, having the time of their lives when Arthur sat down next to him. 

His smile, _good heavens above_ , charming as ever, made Clark's knees go weak. If he was standing, he'd surely be on the floor by now.

"So where's your date?" Was all Clark could process from Arthur and he nodded vigorously, his eyes not leaving the merman's lush lips.  

"Kal-El, hey, are you alright?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows furrowing with worry the more Clark struggled to answer. Clark wanted to tell Arthur how he felt, he really did but the words kept getting stuck in his throat. "I...i," he was stuttering to say but his words died when Arthur inched closer and stroked his cheek.

“Hey…calm down. You know you can tell me anything…anything at all,” the merman whispered, his eyes searching Clark’s ones for an answer.

It was like he was expecting Clark to tell him something but the man of steel couldn’t speak, all he could do was inhale Arthur’s scent and it was making him dizzy.

“Kal-El…” Arthur whispered, inching in closer. Clark’s heart thundered against his chest. Was Arthur going to kiss him?

“Orin,” he gasped softly but then he spotted Mera approaching and he knew that there would never be a right moment for him to confess so he said what any other idiot in love with their best friend would say as he pulled back; "I'm happy for you Arthur. I wish nothing but the best for you and Mera." 

Arthur thanked him, his eyes still lingering but he allowed Mera to steal him away and they left Clark to mope alone in the shadows. 

Now he was to face a future without the love of his life, now he would face the future alone filled with regret. 

_Oh Clark, if only you told him earlier,_ he thought. _If only you kissed him…_

**FiN**

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Clark, Yoshiaki loves you okay.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
